


Basher and His Kitten

by mostlymormor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sub Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlymormor/pseuds/mostlymormor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anonymous on Tumblr</p>
<p>"sub jim pls PLS"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basher and His Kitten

Sebastian looked down at his boss... gorgeous, as naked as the day he was born, with his hands tied to the headboard, a blindfold covering his eyes.

“Are you going to stand there all night, Basher?” Jim asked, trying to sound cool and collected, but Sebastian caught the waiver in his voice, ever so slight, but enough to give him away.

“I could do... you’re quite a sight to behold, kitten.” Sebastian teased.

“Get on with it, Moran.” Jim drawled, boredom in his tone, ignoring the petname. Sebastian saw past the boredom, but still... he’d go ahead and do as he was asked. 

He went to the end of the bed, getting comfy between Jim’s legs. Slowly, he spread Jim’s thighs apart so that he was exposed; cock, balls, and arse. Then he leaned in, and slowly ran the tip of his tongue up Jim’s length, from base to tip.

Jim let out no more than a sigh of pleasure, and Sebastian felt the muscles in his thighs strain a little... The sniper followed up by taking just the head of Jim’s cock in his mouth, sucking.

“Fucking... tease.” Jim breathed, tipping his head back, arching his back a little bit.

Sebastian pulled back to grin, and then set his sights elsewhere... He dipped his head down a little more, and then laved his tongue over his boss’ entrance, wet and slow.

Jim seemed to  _really_  like that, letting out a gasp that quickly became a moan, arms straining against the rope that bound him, toes curling. So Sebastian kept going, alternating between teasing with the tip of his tongue, and slowly laving over his lover’s hole.

He kept it up for a  _long_  time, until the moans and gasps turned to whimpers and pants, and then until they turned to whines and sobs of pleasure, unable to bear it. Not enough to get Jim off, but enough to be too much, all at the same time.

“F- for fuck’s  _sake_ Basher!” He managed to sob out, after minutes of teasing. Sebastian stopped, leaving Jim twitching at the cold air on damp skin.

“...Yes?”

“Fucking... fuck me...” He breathed, having lost any sense of composure he once had.

“Are you going to ask nicely?” Sebastian teased, unable to resist. Jim gritted his teeth, before resignedly spitting the word.

“ _Please...”_  

Sebastian, in the meantime, had found the lube, and slicked his fingers... So as soon as the word was out of Jim’s mouth, he pressed a finger deep inside of his boss, who moaned in part relief, and part pleasure. A second one soon joined, Jim already so wet and open from his tongue.

“You’re dying for it, aren’t you kitten?” He mused, pumping and scissoring his fingers.

Jim whined, and rolled his hips against Sebastian’s hand.

“You can’t wait to be all full of my cock...” He continued, slowly introducing a third finger.

Jim moaned, and dug his heels into the mattress.

Sebastian laughed, taking his time, making sure Jim was ready for him. When he was confident that he was, he removed his fingers, resulting in a whimper from Jim. 

“Nearly there now, pet.” Sebastian soothed, just taking a second to slick lube over his length. Then he kneeled between Jim’s legs, lifted his lover’s a little, and pressed inside.

Both of them moaned at the same time, and one of Jim’s legs immediately wrapped around Sebastian’s waist, pulling him deeper.

“ _Fuck me_.” Jim insisted, voice breathy and full of damn lust.

Sure enough, Sebastian started moving, slow but deep rolls of his hips that gradually became faster and harder as he found his rhythm. He knew when he hit the right pace, because then Jim was moaning or gasping with every thrust. It was those noises that let Sebastian know his boss was getting close.

Sebastian wrapped a hand around Jim’s length after a while, and Jim  _groaned_ , eagerly trying to both rut up into Sebastian’s fist, and push back against his cock.

Sebastian increased the speed of his thrusts again, panting himself, drawing close.

Eventually, with a gasp and a choked moan, Jim came, spilling all over his own stomach and Sebastian’s hand, arching his back and clenching around his sniper’s cock.

Just a couple more thrusts, and that was enough to push Sebastian over he edge too, spilling inside his boss with a low moan.

There was a moment where neither moved, both just got their breath... Then Sebastian pulled out, and slowly untied Jim, removing the blindfold. Then he lay down next to him.

“...Good?” He asked.

“...Good.” Jim agreed.


End file.
